


When in Rome [Podfic]

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Fluff, Gen, Other, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A podfic of Kedreeva's work."And have you?" Aziraphale asked. "Anywhere to be, that is?""I don't suppose I do," Crowley said. "Would you like to go to dinner?""With a demon?" Aziraphale replied, tipping his head a little, his smile still hiding in his eyes. "I probably shouldn't."In which Aziraphale definitely does anyway, and soft times are had all around.





	When in Rome [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When in Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061892) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 

Steam at Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/when-in-rome-good-omens-podfic

Download at Drive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1t5Wz2oehV83Yy1ECk18_04edYJAz685P/view?usp=sharing


End file.
